


Spread your wings

by Gilrael



Series: Scalie EnnoTana [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tanaka is half dragon in this AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 20:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17987750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilrael/pseuds/Gilrael
Summary: Having sex with a half-dragon was not all that different from having sex with a regular human guy.





	Spread your wings

**Author's Note:**

> It's Tanaka's birthday! To celebrate, here are some scalie EnnoTanas having sex!  
> For those unfamiliar with the AU: Ennoshita is a regular human and a fashion photographer who accidentally found out that Tanaka, a popular model, is actually part dragon and has yellow lizard eyes and red wings in his natural form. Shenanigans happen and they start dating.

The first time they had sex, Chikara almost suffered a heart attack. He'd thought he was used to seeing Ryuu's transformation into his true form, but neither of them was prepared for Ryuu losing control over his form mid-orgasm.

“Holy fuck!”Chikara exclaimed as Ryuu's wings suddenly sprouted from his back, sending the clutter flying off of Chikara's bedside table.

Ryuu stared down at Chikara, yellow lizard eyes wide and cheeks flushed a deep red.

“Er, whoops?”

His hand was still wrapped around both of their dicks.

“D-does this happen every time you come?” Chikara asked incredulously.

“No?” Ryuu seemed to be highly embarrassed, quickly averting his gaze. “I mean... This never happens when I masturbate. This is the first time I'm doing this with someone else, though, so...”

The thought that Chikara had managed to make Ryuu feel so good he lost control was immensely flattering. Chikara cupped Ryuu's face in his hands, turning it so he could look into his boyfriend's eyes again.

“I love you,” he said, stealing a hungry kiss from Ryuu's lips.

Having gotten over the initial shock, Chikara was intensely aware of the fact that he still hadn't had the chance to get off yet, bucking his hips up into Ryuu's hand which was now slick with cum. Growling, Ryuu tightened his grip, moving it up and down Chikara's length until orgasm washed over Chikara like a wave.

“I love you, too,” Ryuu said, smiling as Chikara released him from their kiss. “Maybe I should just start off in dragon form the next time we do this?”

With his mind fuzzy from post-orgasmic bliss, Chikara didn't have any objections.

 

Having sex with a half-dragon was not all that different from having sex with a regular human guy. The only difference was a set of wings to be mindful of that made it basically impossible for Ryuu to ever lie down on his back. This meant that their choice of positions was more limited, but Chikara didn't mind too much once he found out just how sensitive the membranes of Ryuu's wings could be.

Ryuu was on his hands and knees in front of Chikara, presenting him with a splendid view of his toned ass and red wings folded on his back. Chikara diligently coated the fingers of his right hand with lube, warming it up a little so Ryuu wouldn't tense up too much once Chikara started spreading him open.

“Are you ready?” he asked, reaching out to reassuringly put his left hand on Ryuu's back and brushing his wings on accident. A visible shiver ran through Ryuu's entire body at the touch. Chikara pulled back immediately. “Sorry, I didn't mean to–”

“That... that felt nice,” Ryuu interrupted, turning his head to look over his shoulder at Chikara. His face was flushed red, but a smile betrayed Ryuu's excitement. “And yeah, I'm ready.”

“Okay.” Chikara slid his lubed fingers between Ryuu's ass cheeks, circling his entrance before slowly sliding in a finger. Ryuu immediately tensed up, prompting Chikara to gently rub Ryuu's thigh with his other hand. “Breathe. Am I going to fast?”

“Nah. This is fine,” Ryuu muttered and took a couple of shaky breaths. “Keep going?”

This wasn't the first time they did this. Ryuu had asked Chikara to finger him a couple times already, but he was still far from being experienced. Chikara didn't mind taking his time, though. In fact, he truly enjoyed the slow exploration. Ryuu was always so responsive, never afraid to tell Chikara whether he was feeling good or not despite his inexperience. He seemed to trust Chikara completely, and Chikara wanted to repay that trust by taking good care of his boyfriend.

By the time Chikara had put in the third finger, Ryuu was a panting mess, slumped over on his elbows and wings shivering every time Chikara rubbed over his prostate.

“Do you still want me to try putting in my dick today?” Chikara asked, pushing his boxer shorts down with his free hand.

“Hng, yes. Please,” Ryuu replied, turning his head again. His lower lip was swollen and red from where he'd been biting down on it to keep himself from crying out. Chikara couldn't resist leaning over Ryuu's back for a kiss as he pulled his fingers out. Ryuu groaned into the kiss, eagerly twisting his neck and torso for a better angle. The membranes of his wings brushed against Chikara's chest, smooth and leathery.

“Fuck, I never knew my wings were this sensitive,” Ryuu muttered as Chikara pulled away again to fetch a condom. “It never occurred to me that they could be.”

“Do you want me to play with them while I pound you into the mattress?” Chikara asked jokingly, but then he noticed the spark in Ryuu's eyes.

“I mean... I don't think I'd mind...”

This was not what Chikara had expected to happen today, but here he was, slowly pushing inside his boyfriend from behind and distracting him from any potentially uncomfortable stretching by caressing his wings. By the time he was completely buried inside, Ryuu's wings were spread wide, making it possible for Chikara to gently run his palms all over the membranes.

“How are you holding up? Can I start moving?”

Ryuu appeared to be beyond words, simply groaning and giving a weak nod and thumbs up. Chikara chuckled, bending forward to place a kiss in the space between Ryuu's wings, eliciting another moan at the shift in angle.

“Please tell me if I'm doing something wrong,” Chikara reminded him. “I want you to enjoy this.”

“I will,” Ryuu mumbled. “Just get to it already...”

Chikara shook his head exasperatedly. Ryuu didn't know what he was doing to Chikara. It wasn't his first time topping, but with Ryuu, everything always felt fresh. Every little noise, every little shiver and squirm only served to rile Chikara up. He had to gather every last shred of self-control to be gentle with Ryuu. With one hand on Ryuu's hip and another on a wing, Chikara started slowly thrusting into him.

When Chikara noticed Ryuu starting to jerk himself off, he thought how nice it would be to be able to see Ryuu's face. Maybe next time they could do this with Ryuu riding him? He'd have to bring it up later, but both of them were rapidly approaching their climax. Chikara tried to hold out for as long as possible but succumbed to the pleasure once he felt Ryuu's muscles contracting around him.

Breathing hard, Chikara pulled out and flopped down on the bed next to Ryuu whose wings were still trembling in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

“So... Did you like it?” Chikara asked, just wanting to make sure he hadn't misread Ryuu's non-verbal signals.

“You are way too good at this,” Ryuu replied, smiling. “I was seeing stars at the end there.”

Chikara snorted, knowing fully well that first times were easily outperformed with a little more experience. But it was comforting to know that Ryuu had still enjoyed it.

“Next time will be even better,” he promised, kissing Ryuu's forehead.

“Mmh, I'm looking forward to it.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](http://gilrael.tumblr.com), [Pillowfort](https://pillowfort.social/Gilrael) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Gilrael92) if you want to keep up with my writing :)


End file.
